Conocida Desconocida
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Sora termina su relación con Yamato, la estrella cae en una depresión profunda de la cual lo saca la persona menos esperada por el chico... Junato JunxYamato
1. La Chica del Chat

**DISCLAIMER**: Digimon no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho puramente por fanatismo de fans para fans.

* * *

**Conocida Desconocida**

Hace ya un año que Hikari había entrado en aquella prestigiosa academia de canto y baile. Estaba lejos de su casa, en Hokkaido, pero nada se le podía hacer, era el lugar más reconocido en la materia. Su estadía en el instituto había sido tranquila y acogedora, tan solo había una cosa que la chica no había calculado entre sus planes, y era que la mejor alumna del lugar era nada más ni nada menos que Jun Motomiya, sí, había dado la casualidad de que ambas estaban en el mismo lugar. Se volvieron grandes amigas, la castaña descubrió que la otra chica no era tan alocada como parecía, ni tan freak, sino que en el fondo era una chica sencilla y tierna, preocupada por los demás. Jun siempre ayudaba a alguien cuando esa persona lo requería, era una persona amigable y que protegía a los que quería, en más de una ocasión había sacado a Yagami de apuros.

La menor aún mantenía una relación con T.K, hace ya año y medio que salían y no dejarían que una cosa tan tonta como la distancia se interpusiera entre ellos. El rubio a diario le contaba cosas que sucedían entre el grupo, y al parecer no todo estaba tan bien como solía… Mimi continuaba en EEUU, era conciente de ello, Ken y Miyako estaban saliendo, Daisuke ya había superado la situación de celos que sentía por Takeru y ahora estaba de novio con una chica llamada Izumi. Todo parecía color de rosa para algunos digidestinados, pero por otro lado Sora había dejado a Yamato a pesar de lo mucho que el muchacho la amaba, le había roto el corazón y se había ido con Taichi, ahora eran novios. El rubio había caído en una profunda depresión y ahora, según lo que su hermanito le contaba a la castaña, se drogaba. El dueño de la esperanza estaba sumamente preocupado por su hermano, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de chatear con Hikari le preguntaba si había alguna chica que ella creyese que pudiera subirle el ánimo. Ocurrió entonces un día que Jun, quien compartía habitación con la chica, había entrado a descansar un rato tras su clase de armonía. Hikari contempló a su amiga y sonrió, era la indicada.

-Jun…-la llamó.

-Dime.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor-explicó-. Necesito que hables con un chico por chat, pero hagas lo que hagas no puedes decir quien eres… ¿lo harías por mí?

-Claro-sonrió Jun y le lanzó un anotador-. Escríbeme su dirección de correo electrónico, luego hablaré con el.

-Gracias-sonrió Hikari mientras anotaba la dirección que Takeru le pasaba en ese momento y le devolvía el anotador a su dueña.

-Mmm… así que bluewerewolf… suena interesante…

-Seguro que te agradará, solo recuerda no decir tu nombre…-le dijo la castaña.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

Aquella noche Jun estaba chateando con sus amigas, su compañera ya estaba durmiendo por lo que tenía la luz apagada y ella estaba tapada con la laptop en el regazo. Repentinamente una nueva ventana se abrió, observó quien era la persona que le hablaba y la curiosidad se apoderó de ella al reconocer la dirección de correo electrónico como la que Hikari le había dado aquella tarde.

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
¿Quién eres?_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Que manera tan prepotente para saludar… hola, ¿cómo estás?_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Bien gracias… ¿y tú?_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Genial… ¿qué hacías?  
BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Estoy tomando unas pastillas… son geniales, deberías probarlas_

_Motoyu dijo:  
¿Te drogas? ¡Eso no está bien! ¿Sabías que hay millones de personas que mueren por consumir droga?_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Sí, ¿y qué? De todos modos ya no tengo nada importante por lo que seguir viviendo…_

Jun no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquel desconocido ¿qué podía pasarle que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para no valorar la propia vida? No entendía porque pero, a pesar de que no lo conocía, sentía unas fuertes ganas de consolar a aquella persona, de hacerla sentir especial… ¿sería acaso esa la razón por la que Hikari le había dado la dirección a ella y no a cualquier otra persona? ¿Acaso confiaba en que la pelirroja podría ayudar al sujeto del otro lado de la pantalla?

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
¿Sigues allí?_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Sí, lo siento, suelo irme por las ramas de mis pensamientos, me pasa seguido pero es gracias a ello que puedo escribir poesía y canciones._

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Vaya ¿cantas? Yo también, tengo una banda… es un gran hobby_

_Motoyu dijo:  
No, yo lo estoy estudiando como carrera, asisto al Instituto Mi Musa, en Hokkaido…_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Ah entonces Hikari te dio mi correo electrónico…_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Sí, así es…_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Ya veo… bueno es muy tarde y debo irme, espero poder hablar contigo nuevamente._

_Motoyu dijo:  
Tenlo por seguro ^^_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
De acuerdo, te espero mañana ;)_

**Bluewerewolf se ha desconectado**

La pelirroja se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos mientras leía la pequeña conversación una y otra vez. No lo entendía… ¿A qué se debía ese sentimiento de familiaridad? Jamás había chateado con aquella persona antes, de otro modo lo recordaría… Quería saber más sobre quien era, aquella conversación había encendido la llama de la curiosidad de la chica. Necesitaba descubrir más sobre el chico, ayudarlo, no podía drogarse sin ninguna razón… y aquella frase… ya no tengo nada importante por lo que seguir viviendo… le había dolido como si fuese ella misma quien lo estaba diciendo.

Con el tiempo las conversaciones con BlueWerewolf se fueron haciendo necesarias, como una droga propia. La chica tan solo pensaba en desear que fuera de noche para acostarse y chatear con su nuevo amigo. Se sentía completa como jamás se había sentido, era como si se complementaran a la perfección. Pasaron los meses y ambos jóvenes se fueron enamorando del otro aunque desconocían quien era la otra persona. Yamato había dejado de drogarse y estaba en rehabilitación, cosa que alegraba mucho a sus amigos. Además, según Takeru, su hermano se veía más alegre, y lentamente estaba logrando superar el hecho de que su ex novia y su mejor amigo saliesen juntos.

Aquella noche, como cualquier hora, el rubio se conectó esperando a que su ansiada Motoyu se conectara, y cuando ésta lo hizo la saludó con alegría, tenía algo que contarle.

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Hola Motoyu, te he echado de menos_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Jajaja yo también, ¿cómo va esa rehabilitación?_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Genial… tengo algo que contarte_

_Motoyu dijo:  
Te leo_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Nos conoceremos finalmente, la semana que viene iremos a Hokkaido durante las vacaciones de invierno para ver a Hikari por lo que podremos vernos._

_Motoyu dijo:  
¡Wow! ¡Eso será genial! Estaré esperando con ansias la fecha_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
Y yo… muero de ganas por conocerte pero… ¿cómo te reconoceré? Necesito saber tu nombre…_

En aquel momento la chica titubeó, recordó lo que Hikari le había advertido en un principio "hagas lo que hagas no menciones tu nombre" ¿qué tenía ello de malo? Por un lado estaba la opción de mentir… pero no era buena en ello, y menos con una persona con la que tanto se había encariñado. No tenía más remedio que decirle la verdad.

_Motoyu dijo:  
Motomiya… Jun Motomiya_

_BlueWerewolf dijo:  
¿¡Tú!? ¿¡La hermana loca de Daisuke!?  
_

_Motoyu dijo:  
No puede ser… acaso eres…_

Pero en aquel momento el joven se desconectó.

-No puede ser… Matt…-murmuró y notó las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Bueno he aquí la primer parte de este fic JunxYamato. La verdad que me gusta mucho la pareja y no es muy común ya que las más comunes son Mimato ii Sorato, pero en fin... espero que les haya gustado y que lean la continuación, nos vemos en el próximo caítulo, dejen reviews.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. La Teoría del Caos según Jun Motomiya

Finalmente! He aquí la continuación de mi Junato, Conocida Desconocida! La verdad es que me inspiré un poco gracias a un libro que estoy leyendo para el colegio, Las penas del joven Werther, se los recomiendo mucho, es de la época del romanticismo, muy profundo. En fin, los dejo con el fic =)  
DISCLAIMER: Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia es puramente ficcional, cualquier hecho coincidente con la realidad es pura casualidad.

* * *

**Conocida Desconocida**

**Capítulo 2: La Teoría del Caos Según Jun Motomiya**

De acuerdo, no es que de golpe me sintiera toda una científica, pero según tengo entendido la teoría del caos se basa en que un mínimo conflicto puede estallar en algo enorme y mucho peor. Pues así era como me sentía en este momento. No entendía aún como había podido irme por las ramas sin notar que era mi amado Yamato quien estaba del otro lado de la computadora. Ahora sabía porque Hikari me había hecho prometer que jamás diría mi nombre… y aún así, fui tan ingenua… tan tonta… ¿por qué no le había hecho caso a esa tonta promesa? Al parecer la Yagami-chan notó mi estado de confusión, porque no fue tan solo una la ocasión en la que me intentó animar.

-Ay Jun… debiste hacerme caso-suspiró la chica.

-Ahora Matt me odia…-sollocé, me sentía una niña tonta e incomprendida.

-No te odia… tan solo… debe estar algo confundido, piénsalo, hace mucho que no te ve y la última vez que lo hizo tenía un concepto totalmente erróneo y disparatado sobre quien eres, y ahora que te conoció…

-No lo sé… no creo… estoy segura de que me odia…

-Ay Jun… cuando te deprimes no hay nadie quien te detenga-se lamentó Hikari.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien-dije y me puse de pie observando como la chica atendía su teléfono después de que éste haya sonado por tercera vez.

-¿Hola? Habla Hikari.

-¡¿Intentaste involucrar a Yamato y a mi hermana?!-se escuchó la voz de mi hermano menor-. ¿Te volviste loca?

-No, tan solo pensé que sería una buena idea.

-Pues no creo que haya problemas por parte de Matt pero…

-¿Pero?-se sorprendió Hikari.

-Sora está que arde, la quiere matar y no creo que dude en hacerlo cuando te vayamos a visitar.

-¿Sora? Rayos, no había pensado en ella… pero… ¿y Matt?

-Está en el séptimo cielo, algo confundido aún pero feliz al fin y al cabo-dijo alegremente Daisuke-. A ver… espera un momento…

Se escucharon varias voces y finalmente el interlocutor cambió. Al instante Hikari reconoció el varonil timbre de Yamato.

-¿Kari?-preguntó el rubio.

-Hai, soy yo.

-Yo… quería agradecerte por todo, no te preocupes por Sora, ya veremos que hacer con ella.

-Ay Yamato, no sabes cuanto me alegra-sonrió la niña-. Jun estará muy feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Que yo qué?-pregunté, completamente perdida en la conversación.

-Ah sí, espera-rió Yagami para luego tenderme su celular-. Toma, es Yamato.

-Pero si él me odia…-dudé con algo de miedo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él te ama! Y ahora ¡Toma!-me dio su móvil y se marchó canturreando por el pasillo yo mire el pequeño aparato, aún dudando si contestar o no, pero al escuchar la voz de Yamato, tan nerviosa como la mía, decidí que sería injusto de mi parte el no hacerle caso.

-¿Yamato?...-susurré.

-¡Jun! ¡Dios, de verdad eres tú!-me sorprendí al escuchar el alegre grito de mi gran amor.

-Sí… soy yo… Yamato yo…

-¡No tienes nada que explicar!-me silenció el cantante-. Todo está bien ¿sí? Te lo prometo, estaremos juntos… no puedo creerlo, aún me cuesta trabajo creer que por tantos años me perdí de una chica como tú.

-Matt…-murmuré incrédula. Me amaba. No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos ni que mi voz se quebrara. Ya nada me importaba, tan solo el chico al otro lado de la línea-. Yo… lo siento tanto… no quería engañarte Matt… es solo que… Hikari me dijo que no te dijera quien era y ayer… cuando te fuiste de aquel modo… pensé que me odiabas…

-Claro que no tonta, no podría odiarte por una tontería así… no llores por favor… me parte el corazón y no te tengo aquí para abrazarte.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer?-lloriqueé.

-Ayer a la noche estaba en lo de Tai, y también estaba Sora, fue ella quien me desconectó la computadora, ahora estamos todos aquí y no puede hacerme colgar el teléfono, Ken y Miyako la están sosteniendo.

-Ya veo… lo siento mucho Matt… ¿Te dijo algo?

-Me pegó-rió Yamato-. Claro que no me dolió mucho ya que por más que de pequeña jugase al fútbol, ya ha perdido la práctica y el estado.

-¿¡Te pegó!?-me alarmé y de pronto sentí como una inmensa furia se apoderaba de mí. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y sentí ganas de destrozar a la tal Sora Takenouchi-. Eso no va a quedar así.

-No corazón, no te preocupes, no vale la pena-intentó calmarme él, sin éxito alguno claro.

-Matt, no voy a dejar que esa niña tonta vaya por ahí golpeándote porque algo no sale como ella quiere, ella fue quien terminó contigo, te lastimó, ahora tiene que aguantarse las consecuencias.

-Pero… Jun…

-No Matt, yo defiendo a mis seres queridos y tú entras en una categoría aún más especial, te amo…-declaré, enojada.

-Me hace muy feliz escuchar esas palabras provenientes de tu boca, porque yo también te amo y a la primera oportunidad que tenga me encontraré besando esos bellos labios que tienes.

Fue entonces que me dí cuenta de la realidad en la que me encontraba. Yamato Ishida, quien había sido mi amor platónico durante años era ahora mi novio. Podría protegerlo, disfrutar de sus besos, cuidarlo, amarlo… hacerlo feliz. Eso era lo que más deseaba, y era por ello que de pequeña me había vuelto tan fanática de él. Siempre había deseado expresarle mi acompañamiento de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Fue por eso que aquella extraña navidad, cuando lo ví protegiendo a aquella tonta pelirroja, que sentí que algo profundo se apagaba en mí, mi esperanza se desvanecía… fue entonces cuando desaparecí. Y ahora… aquí estaba, con el teléfono en la mano, escuchando las bellas palabras que la persona que más amaba tenía para decirme. Ya no había más Sora, ahora yo era lo importante para él. Si tuviera que explicar la felicidad que sentí en aquel momento, no encontraría las palabras adecuadas. Es tan increíble el amor, capaz de llevarte desde el mismísimo infierno terrestre hasta un eterno paraíso terrenal. Despierta todos tus sentidos, tanto internos como externos, pero a la vez hace que te olvides de ellos, dejándote guiar por el instinto. Amor… una palabra mágica y maravillosa, bella, hermosa, increíble y con millones de posibilidades. Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta en aquel momento, o eso pensé, hasta que tras colgar con Yamato regresé a mi habitación y encontré aquella marchita rosa azul. En aquel momento mi nube de amor calló en forma de lluvia con aquel fuerte presentimiento oprimiéndome el corazón, algo no estaba bien…

* * *

Se habrán dado cuenta de que la historia no termina acá, cierto? Los espero en el próximo capítulo!! Comenten mucho plis ^^

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Obsesión

Finalmente el nuevo capítulo de mi fic =D cuando esté en Córdoba de vacasiones intentaré escribir más seguido, se los prometo.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo algunos extras en la historia, como vendrían a ser Nathan y Takashi XDXD fuera de eso nada es mío, es todo por diversión.  
Espero que les guste!!  


* * *

**Conocida Desconocida (Capítulo 3)**

**Obsesión**

-¡Matt!-se escuchó el alegre ruido de la mayor de los Motomiya mientras corría a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida.

-¡Jun!-sonrió el aludido mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte-dijo Jun acariciando el rostro del rubio con suma ternura-. Estas aún más guapo de lo que recordaba.

-Y tú… te eché tanto de menos, estas hermosa… te haz convertido en toda una señorita-rió Yamato.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien-le susurró Hikari a su novio Tk, quien también la abrazaba.

-Sí, la verdad que estos dos se merecían un poco de felicidad.

Era increíble a los ojos de Jun, todos estaban tan cambiados. Yolei había dejado atrás su viejo clásico y había optado por una onda punk. Esos vestidos tan bonitos que diseñaba su hermana mayor realmente le sentaban muy bien. Hacía una encantadora pareja con el inocente de Ichijouji, quien aún después de tantos años saliendo con la pelivioleta, seguía poniéndose colorado con aquellos arranques de alegría que tan bien caracterizaban a la muchacha. Por otro lado estaba Mimi, quién salía con Jyou. Había sido tan sorprendente la manera en la que todo había sucedido todo, tan casual que le había costado varios días al muchacho entrar en razón. Según Tai, quien sabía tanto sobre el tema, todo había salido de la misma forma que Manaka y Nishino1 habían comenzado su relación, extraño pero divertido, pues nunca creyeron que el "estudioso" de los elegidos y la "modelito" podrían salir juntos, lo que demostraba que nunca se debía juzgar a una tapa por su libro. Por otro lado estaban Tai y… Sora, quien seguía tan arpía como acostumbraba, además, por la forma en la que había mirado a Jun ante el primer abrazo con Yamato, supo que le costaría mucho trabajo sacarse a la molestia de encima.

-¿Qué tal andas cuñadita?-Jun volteó a ver a Tk. Siempre había sido tan simpático con ella, desde que se habían conocido por primera vez, y ahora era su cuñado. Definitivamente no había chico mejor en el mundo para Kari, él siempre estaba atento a ella, jamás peleaban ni habían roto el contacto que mantenían a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

-Pareces cambiada, espero que haya sido para bien-Jun terminó de observar a todos uno por uno hasta que finalmente se detuvo a contemplar el cambio de su propio hermano, ya no parecía tan alocado como antes, más bien parecía en sus cabales, lo que era sumamente extraño de ver. Parecía que los años le habían sentado bien.

-Hermano…-susurró la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, entendí bien el que te hayas marchado sin contarme… en un principio me sentí furioso, no te mentiré, encima ni mamá ni papá querían decirme donde diablos estabas. Pero luego… supongo que me acostumbre-dijo él, restándole importancia.

-Gracias-sonrió Jun.

-Todos te hemos extrañado mucho…-le susurró Matt al oído, provocándole leves escalofríos.

-Y yo… yo a ustedes-respondió ella alegremente, apegándose al cuerpo de su novio, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Me alegra… me alegra que estemos juntos, que no hayamos dejado que el pasado se interponga entre nosotros. Gracias por ayudarme a salir adelante Jun… mi preciosa…

-¡Jun!-una voz masculina interrumpió el bello momento.

-¿Hm?-volteó sorprendida la aludida-¡Ah! ¡Takashi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago yo aquí? ¡Me mandaron a buscarte! ¡No podemos comenzar a ensayar "Alice in Wonderland" sin Alice! ¿No crees?-le regañó el desconocido-. ¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Ah, lo siento. Ellos son mis amigos-comenzó, enumerándolos-. Y finalmente, mi hermano Daisuke y mi novio Yamato. Chicos, el es mi amigo Takashi Mimara.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el "famoso" Yamato Ishida-dijo Takashi en una tonalidad burlona-. No eres nada especial, pensé que serías algo más… llamativo.

-Oye Takashi, no empieces-le advirtió enfadada Yagami-. Jun y Matt son muy felices juntos, así que te lo advierto… no te metas.

-Jamás pensaría algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Te conozco, por eso lo digo-respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza.

-Da igual, Jun, más vale que vayas-dio por finalizada la "amistosa" conversación, marchándose.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Yamato, molesto mirando a Jun.

-Es un tarado, gusta de Jun, así que ten cuidado Matt, es capaz de cualquier estupidez-respondió Kari.

-Oye, es mi amigo…-acotó Jun, levemente ofendida.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Matt.

-Sí… no es mala persona, tan solo… es algo obstinado… y no sabe diferenciar la palabra "amiga" de la palabra "novia".

-Ya veo… solo te digo… si se llega a interponer entre nosotros… saldrá lastimado.

-Ya lo creo-secundó Taichi y Tk asintió, dándole la razón.

El escenario de los ensayos para el musical pronto a presentar, Alice in Wonderland, era increíble, los solos efectos hacían que valiera la pena contemplar la obra. Pero nada valía tanto la pena como el ver a Jun con un hermoso traje de Alice punk, se veía hermosa, dulce, tierna y loca a la vez. Era esa clase de personas que alguien observa y no sabe como sentirse ya que se siente de distintas formas a la vez. Matt sonrió al verla actuar, era tan dedicada, de verdad se metía en el personaje, pero la parte que más le gustó del ensayo fue el poder contemplarla cantar. Definitivamente los años de estudio en la academia habían dado frutos, y ahora Jun era toda una cantante.

Al finalizar el ensayo, Jun fue a los vestidores nuevamente para cambiarse, pero allí la esperaba Takashi, con una rosa marchita entre los dedos.

-Me encanta verte actuar, pero más me gusta cuando te desnudas ante mí.

-Cállate-murmuró ella en tonalidad cortante.

-Sabes que si no haces lo que yo te digo, mataré a tu novio, y nadie lo sabrá-rió él, lujuriosamente-. ¿O no recuerdas lo que pasó con Nathan? Nunca descubrieron al asesino ni lo encontrarán.

-Eres un sádico, ¿Sabías?-Jun lo miró con odio, Matt no terminaría de la misma forma que su ex novio.

El cuerpo de Nathan había sido encontrado completamente descuartizado en un basural, hace ya 5 años, todo por culpa de una asquerosa obsesión que Takashi había desarrollado por _su_ Jun. Y ahora, ella debía cumplir todas las malditas órdenes que él le daba, o de otro modo mataría a sus seres queridos con una facilidad asombrosa. No por algo el padre de Takashi había sido un asesino al servicio de la policía. Al parecer, estaba en los planes de la familia el que Takashi continuase con la línea familiar, pero no había resultado con mucho éxito que digamos, ya que su familia por completo había muerto por culpa de una "extraña enfermedad". Una masacre horrible. Y ahora, aquella locura tenía un nuevo blanco, y ese blanco era el popular cantante Yamato Ishida.  


* * *

1 Ichigo 100%  


* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_-Sabes que él no podrá hacerme daño...  
-Nathan, no puedes estar seguro, ese sujeto está demente.  
-Lo sé, pero no puede tocarme mientras estemos aquí...  
-¡NATHAAAAAAAAAN!_  
_-Lo siento... no hay nada que se pueda hacer..._


End file.
